wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Evaniidae
Evaniidae is a young female HiveWing. She is very bright, but can be oblivious to ill intentions. She struggles to relate to others, but she still feels a need to be a part of something, so she sometimes comes off as a little clingy. Although she is often insecure, when she believes in something, she doesn't back down and will stand for what she thinks is right. When Evaniidae is scared or angry, she becomes hysterical and paranoid. Personality Evaniidae's defining characteristic is her patience. She is usually quite stubborn in this, sticking firm to her beliefs and not budging despite what others might say about her. If she believes something is wrong, Evaniidae is often conflicted about what to do. She is quiet and finds it very difficult to speak up for herself, but she does not like to let something bad happen if she knows she can prevent it. If she does find the courage to confront someone, Evaniidae will not back down and will continue until she has persuaded that dragon. Evaniidae is very bright and takes classes with the eight-year-olds at school. She collaborates as rarely as possible with the older dragons, for fear that they will shun her as her previous class did. Although she is quiet and reserved for the most part, she speaks out frequently in class. She often tends to be a little too trusting of others, making her a bit of a target for dragons who could take advantage of her. She is often blind in her positivity, something that unintentionally feeds her enemies, making them determined to cut her down. Even when others tell her she is being used, she will continue to tell herself that the dragon has a reason for what they're doing. If she makes a deal with someone, she often tells herself that they will keep their end of the bargain, even after it becomes obvious that they aren't going to. Evaniidae has an undiagnosed anxiety condition. When she was very little, she couldn't sit still, and her patience was not nearly as high as it is now. Gradually, she tried to become more patient, and now her friends say she acts like a completely different dragon, the almost opposite of her former self. Sometimes, however, when she feels threatened, she regresses to her more anxious state. Appearance Evaniidae is very small and scrawny, with slashes on her right front leg from an unfortunate incident (see Biography.) She walks with a slight limp. She has golden yellow scales with darker yellow underscales and black speckles on her snout, tail and stomach. Her eyes are brown but have a startling green glow that few HiveWings are known to have. Biography Evaniidae lives with her mother, Bumblebee, and has never met her father, Stinger. She has no siblings, and this was fortunate for Bumblebee when Evaniidae was younger. With her anxiety and high intelligence, she needed a lot of attention. When Evaniidae was around three, her mother didn't think her anxiety would be an issue. But, when placed into the same class as a four-year-old named Gnat, she would scream whenever he came close. She often became hysterical, and told teachers and those around her that he was planning to kill her. To this day, no one knows why Evaniidae came to this conclusion; Gnat said that he had never seen her before. Much older now, even Evaniidae doesn't remember why this happened. This is something that haunts her daily. However, after Evaniidae continued to do this, Gnat really did become hostile. After school one day when she screamed as he came close, he attacked her and slashed open her leg. He was taken away personally by the queen and was never seen again. To this day Evaniidae walks with a limp. Relationships Yellowjacket Yellowjacket is an eight-year old in Evaniidae's class. He has always been kind and welcoming, and stood up for her when her other classmates teased her. She has a crush on him, and although she is unsure whether or not he returns her affections, he definitely thinks of her as at least a friend. Gnat Gnat, if still alive, would be eight years old. He has not been seen since he was taken away by Queen Wasp for attacking Evaniidae (see Biography.) He still scares Evaniidae and she worries that he will come back to hurt her again. She also feels guilty and thinks Wasp may have killed him. Although she is scared of him, she doesn't think he deserves to die.Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets